German Discipline
by Arkham Insanity
Summary: When Edward Elric now living in Munich Germany during WW2 misses the state issued curefew, he finds himself in trouble with not only the Constable, but his Father Hohenheim......contains heavy spanking, if you dont like dont read.


This is a one shot FMA Fic with Edward Elric and Hohenheim on the other side of the gate during WW2 Germany, M/m with a belt, This fic contains a heavy spanking... so you if you dont like that sort of thing just done read ...its simple.

And no of course I dont own Edward or any other Fullmetal Alchemist Characters...but I do own the perverted Constable ;)

Oh yes and I know I am horrid at Grammar, Spelling and such so there is no need to critique that ;)

Munich Germany 1939

The streets of Munich Germany were unusually quiet, two nights solid there had been air raids thankfully the east side of town had been spared the bombing.

Edward Elric shuffled his feet in a dark ally. Ever since he had crossed to the other side of the gate to his new reality, things had become so strange. It was as if he were learning how to live life all over again...but this time in a world absent of alchemy...and in its place was physics, and then there was his father Hohemheim being here too.

Ed stopped and rubbed his forehead with his fingers. It was getting late Ed took out the only thing he had left from his previous life, his pocket watch.

In the upper level of an apartment flat, Hohenheim paced the floors.

'He should have been back by now, where could he possibly be at this time of night.'

Granted it was only 7:45 but with the county in a state of war and government issued curfew in place; any one out after dark was either shot or taken to jail to be interrogated.

The door downstairs creaked, Hohemheim ears picked up the sound of light footsteps echoing up the hall.

Half in relief and half in anger Hohenheim jerked the room to the apartment open. Revealing a very startled Edward Elric, with a heavy hand Eds father grabbed the boys' collar and hastily pulled him into the flat.

"Edward Elric do you have any idea how worried I have been!...WHERE the HELL were you!!..diddnt you hear the sirens sound 6:00!"

Eds face looked stunned as he jerked his shoulder away, breaking his fathers grip on him.

"So I am a little late getting home. I dont see what you so upset about...I am not kid anymore ya know."

Hohenheim glared at Edward who now seemed nonplussed at his situation.

"Edward there are many things here in this world that you dont understand, this country is at war here, and the streets are very dangerous. What would you think would have happened if there had been an air raid!"

"Just stop it old man!" Ed spat. "I did fine for 15 years out on my own with-OUT you or your advice. I have been through wars before so just drop the father act OK!"

Hohenheims face burned red with anger, he grabbed Edward by the arm, and pulled him close till they were both glaring at each other face to face.

"I know you dont have any respect for me Ed, and I know you think I dont care, but the fact is Edward I DO."

Edward glared back at his estranged father feeling a pinch deep in his stomach of regret, wishing very much to know this man as his father but...within that moment passing between them there was a sudden harsh pounding at their door.

Hohenheims face paled, he instinctively knew who it was, no one else would be out at this time of night except...

"Edward Elric, go get my belt!"

Hohemheim said his voice sounding hard and stern. This time Eds face paled and he took a step back his eyes wide.

"W-what are you serious!? Ed squeaked. "For missing curfew?"

"I don't have time to explain just do as I say!" The older man said walking quickly to the door.

But before he could reach it to open it the door slammed open revealing a towering man dressed in a gray uniform with a red armband with a black swastika branded on the sleeve.

"Professor Hohenheim, I am sorry to intrude upon you this evening but I am afraid that we are going to have to ask for your son to come down to headquarters, it seems that he was seen walking the streets after curfew." the uniformed man glared at Edward who was frozen in his tracks looking stunned.

"I'm sorry Constable, but there is really no need for this, I am fully aware of my sons breach of the law and was just attending to his discipline."

Hohenheim turned his head and pointed his finger directly at Ed.

"Edward, the BELT!" he said a second time, the lines on his face looking hard. the young blond boy felt his legs go week and he felt ill, but managed with a dry mouth to nod his head and stumble backward to Hohenheims bedroom.

The constable still stone faced shook his head.

"I am sorry professor, but you know the rules, this is a very serious offence and must be reported."

Hohenheim knew he and Edward were in a bad situation, if the constable took Edward to be interrogated the chances of him being sent to join Hitler's Youth or worse was inevitable. If he were going to save Edward, he would have to talk fast. Hohenheim turned back to the constable and smiled putting a bit of charm into his voice.

"Please listen to me constable, you know I am the head of Professor of Arian affairs and history and I am just as concerned about my boys infraction as is the state. but just imagine the embarrassment for me if word got out that Professor Hohenheim can not even discipline his own son."

At this point Hohenheim put a light hand on the constable's shoulder.

"How about I punish the boy the correct GERMAN way right here in your presence, and line your pocket with a few marks to cover the appropriate fine and we call it justice served."

The constable scratched his chin evidently rolling around the idea in his head, then trying to restrain a look of utter delight he nodded.

"Alright professor, since your a well standing member in the community I think we can let this go, but if I ever catch your son out again-" Hohenheim raised his hand to cut the man off.

"No need to worry about that, as you will soon see, by the time I am finished with my boy, he will NEVER ignore the curfew again.

Just at that moment, Edward entered the room, grasping a thick brown leather belt awkwardly in his hands. The boy licked his dry lips looking like he was about to wet himself all to sure about what was about to happen.

Ed recalled only one other time his father had ever spanked him before; it was a little bit after Al was born. He had not used his belt of course just his hand, but that one spanking stood out as one of the most painful experiences of his young life, and he secretly swore he would never do anything deserving of such a punishment ever again. Fortunately for Edward that had not been a hard vow to uphold since his Father left six months after that.

Hohenheim approached his son and held out his hand for the strap.

"Edward, the constable here has graciously agreed to allow me to punish you here by my own hand as an alternative to being taken to the authorities for questioning for your negligence of the law."

Ed opened his mouth to argue, feeling that he should at least have some say so in this decision but one look up at his father and he closed his moth and swallowed roughly.

"The constable will act as witness to your punishment." Hohenheim added, Ed glanced over at the uniformed man and couldnt help but notice the slight grin on the mans face and a bulge between his legs; "Bastard" Edward murmured to himself scowling.

Edward finally handed the belt over to his fathers waiting hand. "Now drop your trousers and bare your bottom." Hohenheim said matter-o-factly, as if he were asking Edward to do a simple task.

"B-b-but Ho-I-er...mean Father...cant we???" Ed began to argue catching himself almost using his Fathers first name.

"NOW EDWARD, before I lose my patience with you!" Hohenheim said giving the boy a firm swat with his hand on his still clothed bottom.

Edward jumped and cringed stealing a quick glance to the to the constable whos bulge looked bigger and now had a hand hovering at his crotch. Ed pressed his lips together, unclasped the front of his tan trousers, and let them drop to his knees. Then slipping his fingers into the waistband of his gray cotton boxers, he pushed them down to join his pants.

"Now, over my knee son." Hohenheim instructed coldly as he stood with one foot raised on a step stool on the floor, his hand wrapping the buckled end of the belt around his fist, so that the belt acted as a thick single leather strap.

Edward with his face red climbed up over his fathers knee now arms and legs helpless in space with nothing to hold on to.

"This is how proper punishment of German children should be given." Hohenheim said wrapping his free arm around Edwards quivering waist he then without warning, with warm up, cracked the leather belt hard right in the center of Eds pale cheeks. The blond haired boy let out a yelp in shock and he arched his head up, mouth wide open. A thick bright red welt painted clearly across his backside.

Edward diddnt have time to recover before the next blow crashed down with a loud TWACK! Right on the exact same spot the first had landed. Edward groaned and gasped feeling like a cow that had just been branded with a hot iron.

The constable watching could not contain his elation at the view he had and subconsciously began to rub the front of his trousers where it seemed something very hard was jerking upward.

But Hohenheim was not watching the constable but was busy with his eyes trained on Edwards upturned round bottom making sure to land each stroke hard and with perscion in the same spot.

The 5th stroke of the heavy strap hitting the exact same spot was too much for Edward and a sob erupted from his throat, he felt sick to his stomach from the humiliation and pain of the whipping he was taking, and also now feeling guilty for what he had done. Edward reached back franticly with one hand trying to protect what little skin he felt he had left.

"P-please no more no more, I'm sorry" he said, hating himself for begging like a toddler. But Hohenheim wasnt going to take any of that and suddenly gripped Eds hand against his back.

"Its not over untill I decide its over Edward." He said resolutely and raised the belt strap high and slammed it down hard this time right on the boys tender thighs at which this point Ed lost all composure and began to kick his legs and wiggle the stinging pain of the leather biting down making each nerve feel as if the skin was being ripped away.

Again and again the strap fell hard across his thighs and sit spot, Edward gasping and gulping for air as he was pinned securely to his fathers knee, he was sure he was going to pass out at any moment, his backside feeling like it had been doomed to the fires of burning hell.

In truth, his skin was now at the point of looking blistered and only a little past that point did Hohenheim stop.

Edward lay sobbing hard out of breath over his father's knee, hating the man as he bottom pulsed with agony.

"Well Edward I hope that has taught you something." Hohenheim said stoically and without emotion then turning to the constable he noticed the mans face was red and the front of his gray trousers were stained wet.

"I hope that was a suitable punishment in the eyes of the state." he said raising an eyebrow.

The constable coughed and nodded turning quickly to the door.

"Y-yes Professor, very well indeed, you have a good evening Professor." he said then quickly closed the door leaving the father and son.

As soon as the constable was gone, Hohenheim gently lifted Edward off of his knee and swiftly carried him to his bedroom and laid him on the bed on his stomach.

"Oh Edward I am so sorry." Hohenheim said his voice sounding wracked with pent up emotions, he then reached over to the nightstand where a pitcher of water and a cloth hung and carefully dipped the cloth in the cool water and placed the cloth gently as possible over Edwards scarlet red and bruised cheeks.

"W-what...are...y-you s-sorry for?...I am sure you enjoyed that" Ed said bitterly lifting his head up, his face streaked and stained with tears, as soon as the cold cloth made contact on his sizzling backside Eds face contorted and another cry escaped his lips. "W-what a-are you doing??"

"I'm trying to ease the pain, and I can assure you that I did not enjoy whipping you so brutally, but if I hadn't you would have not returned from the interrogation." Hohenheim explained placing a gentle hand on Edwards's soft blond hair.

"I d-dont understand" Ed said his voice muffled in the crook of his arm. Hohenheim continued stroking Edwards's head.

"I know you don't, I tried telling you, war here is different than anything you ever saw back home. The people here are different, if your going to survive here you are going to have to listen to me Edward, even though I know you hate that idea very much, and frankly if I was in your place I would hate it too."

Ed stayed silent for a second processing what his father had just said. Hohenheim stood to his feet and sighed.

"I'll let you rest and think it over. I just want you to know I love you Edward, and I don't ever want to lose you again."

The man then turned to leave turning town the gas lamp as he did...and as the room darkened, he heard his sons voice speak softly.

"Thanks Dad."


End file.
